Pesadilla
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Era una pesadilla, la lista de personas desaparecidas continuaba aumentando pero nadie hacía nada para solucionar ese problema.


**Pesadilla**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Invasor Zim y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Jhonen Vásquez.

* * *

Jessica gruñó por lo bajo. Recorrer los pasillos de la escuela un sábado por la noche no formaba parte de sus planes, recordar la fiesta que en ese momento se estaba celebrando en casa de Aki hacía que se sentía mucho mejor. Podría estar bailando en ese momento, podría estar socializando con los chicos populares pero en lugar de aumentar su estatus social se encontraba en la escuela tratando de recuperar el brazalete que había tomado del joyero de su mamá.

Mentalmente maldijo su mala fortuna. Si se hubiera tratado de algo sin importancia como su tarea no estaría de regreso, menos cuando en ese momento se celebraba una fiesta pero sabía que de no regresar ese brazalete su madre la castigaría hasta el final de los tiempos. También sabía que contaba con poco tiempo ya que por motivos que desconocía, su madre había regresado un día antes de lo previsto.

Ese era uno de los puntos que más le fastidiaba, tenía todo preparado para la más grande fiesta y no tendría la oportunidad de celebrarla. Jessica estaba molesta pero más que todo temerosa por lo que podría provocarle a su reputación el cancelar lo que, según sus propias palabras sería la fiesta del año.

Gritó incapaz de contener la frustración por más tiempo. De no haber estado tan molesta habría notado que no estaba sola. Pateó un basurero, sin importarle que ella fuera una de las personas que se vería afectada por el desorden cuando regresara a clases, en ese momento lo que más deseaba era vengarse, aunque no sabía exactamente a quién iba dirigida toda la rabia que sentía.

Con cada minuto que pasaba su enojo se iba haciendo cada vez mayor. Probó en el aula donde ella estudiaba y no encontró nada, buscó en la cafetería y los resultados no fueron diferentes. Fue cuando decidió buscar en una de las zonas de las que solo había escuchado el nombre que encontró algo pero no era precisamente lo que buscaba.

No sabía si se trataba de una mujer, muchos de sus rasgos ni siquiera eran humanos. Había algo en esa creatura que le resultaba familiar, era como verse en un espejo que deformaba su rostro hasta el punto de hacerlo irreconocible. Pero no era el parecido lo que le asustaba sino la forma en que la miraba.

Sintió un profundo dolor atravesar su abdomen. Lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia fue el rostro de la criatura que la había atacado. No supo reconocer la expresión en su rostro, podría estar riéndose de su mala fortuna o asustada por algo que desconocía, el dolor que experimentaba le impedía pensar con racionalidad.

* * *

La mirada de Gretchen pasó sobre los pupitres vacíos. Cada día había uno menos y Gretchen temía que el próximo fuera el suyo. Jessica había sido la primera pero no se inició ninguna búsqueda. A nadie parecía importarle que una niña hubiera muerto, nadie parecía notar que esas desapariciones no eran normales.

Incluso había escuchado a gente culpar a los mismos niños desaparecidos. "Deben haberse escapado para irse de fiesta", "Deben estar en sus casas jugando videojuegos", "Apuesto que se trata de una broma", eran algunos de los comentarios que había escuchado. Gretchen quería pensar que esos comentarios estaban en lo correcto pero una parte de ella sabía que no era así y que lo ocurrido a esos estudiantes no se trataba de nada bueno.

De todos los pupitres, había uno que Gretchen no podía dejar de ver. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que el motivo por el que no había regresado a clases estuviera relacionado con lo ocurrido a los estudiantes ausentes especialmente porque ella sí sabía lo que le había ocurrido y los responsables de su estado.

Y era su ausencia la que más le dolía. No solo por el hecho de que estaba segura de que sí él se encontrara allí sabría exactamente lo que estaba pasando y que haría algo para detenerlo. Era también el hecho de que lo extrañaba. En el anterior San Valentín había planeado confesarle sus sentimientos pero todo el poco valor que había logrado reunir desapareció al ver que no estaba solo.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Gretchen se dirigió al hospital. Como el profesor Membrana se encontraba haciendo algunos análisis tuvo que esperar. Le preocupaba el que Dib se demorara tanto tiempo en despertar a pesar de todo lo que el profesor Membrana había hecho para poder curarlo pero al igual que había hecho cuando se trataba de las últimas desapariciones, no había dicho nada, demasiado asustada como para si quiera intentarlo.

En cuanto lo vio salir, se apresuró en colarse. Encontró nuevas máquinas pero era lo único que había cambiado. Buscó la silla en la que el profesor Membrana se había sentado antes y la utilizó. No le preocupaba que una enfermera la encontrara pues, aunque no tenía permiso para estar allí sabía, por experiencia propia, que eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que vigilaban a los pacientes.

—¿Te acuerdas de Aki? Ella se sentaba a tu lado. Hoy no fue a clases. Los chicos cool parecen no saber de ella. Apuesto a que si estuvieras en la escuela ya sabrías lo que está pasando.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Gretchen. Recordaba haber escuchado hablar al profesor Membrana sobre el estado de Dib. El científico afirmaba que todas sus heridas estaban curadas y que debía despertar en cualquier momento, sin embargo no era así, por algún motivo Dib no lograba salir del coma en el que había entrado días antes.

Aunque hubiera querido permanecer allí por más tiempo, Gretchen sabía que no era posible. Se despidió de Dib aun sabiendo que no podría escucharla. No le preocupó el que alguien pudiera verla aun cuando no tenía permiso para estar en el hospital pues sabía que mientras no le estorbara a nadie, nadie notaría su presencia.

Fue antes de dejar el hospital que lo vio. Quiso ver la habitación de Dib antes de marcharse pero lo que encontró fue algo muy diferente. No supo identificar de que se trataba pero estaba segura de que no se trataba de un humano, tenía más extremidades de las que una persona normal debería tener pero sus proporciones le recordaban a un gusano gigante. Gretchen no quiso descubrir que era lo que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de dib, estaba demasiado asustada como para si quiera intentarlo. Solo salió corriendo, esperando ser lo suficientemente rápida para que ninguna creatura o problema pudiera alcanzarla.

* * *

Lo primero que pensó Torque al ver a la criatura frente a él fue que podría vencerlo. Parecía un pato pero tenía unos dientes demasiado afilados. Su tamaño era mayor al tamaño promedio de los patos pero Torque no encontró nada extraño en él, solo un motivo para atacarlo y es que le había destruido su balón de futbol americano.

Ese día Torque se había quedado hasta tarde entrenando. Normalmente solía ser el último en irse pero eso por lo general ocurría ya que se quedaba levantando pesas. Con la cercanía de la final de la copa tuvo que hacer algunos cambios en su rutina y comer más comida grasosa, instrucciones que el entrenador le había dado para mantener su posición en el equipo.

A pesar de las desapariciones no habían reforzado la seguridad. Algunos habían hablado acerca de lo extraño que resultaba el que estudiantes e incluso adultos no regresaran a sus casas pero no pasó de ser un rumor al que nadie le prestaba verdadera importancia. Todo seguía como siempre y parecía que seguiría de ese modo durante mucho tiempo.

No abandonó su pesa en ningún momento pero aún de haberlo hecho nada habría cambiado. Logró golpear en repetidas ocasiones a la criatura pero al final fueron más los golpes que recibió. En repetidas ocasiones la creatura le clavó sus colmillos y desgarró parte de sus tejidos. De haber huido, no lo habrían perseguido pero eso era algo que nunca podría saber.

Torque se convirtió en un número más de la lista de personas desaparecidas.

* * *

—Dib tiene la culpa —fueron las palabras de Zim.

No estaba del todo convencido de lo que decía solo se había basado en los rumores que surgieron en torno a los sucesos extraños ocurridos en el hospital. Tampoco es que le interesara descubrirlo, Dib era su enemigo y sí podía usar esos rumores para perjudicarlo, no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

—Es cierto —comentó Poonchy —, desde que comenzó a faltar han empezado a ocurrir cosas extrañas.

—Siempre ha estado loco —apoyó Carl —, no es de extrañar que haga algo así por venganza.

Zim escuchó satisfecho las palabras que habían surgido con su comentario. Aunque había estado trabajando con varios proyectos para conquistar el mundo debía admitir que no era lo mismo sin Zim. Resultaba aburrido el no tenerlo allí para intentar frustras sus planes. Incluso Zim había considerado hacer una pausa en los mismos, darle tiempo a Dib de regresar y poder humillarlo al vencerlo.

Poner a toda la escuela en su contra no formaba parte del plan pero consideraba que sería divertido. Una forma de pagarle por haberlo ignorado durante ese tiempo y por olvidarse de la rivalidad que los unían. Incluso se había considerado buscarlo si no aparecía. Zim consideraba que era su deber como su enemigo.

* * *

Cuando se adentró en el hospital tenía claro lo que planeaba. Había escuchado a varios culpar al niño que dormía en la habitación 101 y creía que estaban en lo correcto. Día a día la lista de desaparecidos aumentaba y nadie hacía nada. Esa pasividad le resultaba molesta y enfermiza por lo que iba a hacer algo.

Llevó su mano hasta el bolsillo donde guardaba un puñal. Por unos momentos, segundos quizás, se permitió dudar. Sabía que Dib podía llegar a ser molesto pero no creía que eso fuera motivo suficiente para lo que estaba por hacer. Se dijo que no debía dudar, que cada minuto que lo hiciera sería catastrófico. Se dijo que si no hacía nada el apocalipsis iniciaría y en el futuro solo habría muerte y desolación.

Cuando cortó los cables que le mantenían con vida sintió remordimiento. Pero ese remordimiento le duró tan poco que lo olvidó con facilidad. Revisó su pulso y maldijo por lo bajo al saber que continuaba con vida. Usando el mismo puñal que había usado para cortar los cables, cortó su cuello.

No sintió ningún remordimiento al sentir la sangre cubrir sus manos. Verificó su pulso para comprobar que el mismo era inexistente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al creer que todo había terminado. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le hizo saber la verdad. Quien estaba del otro lado no era un humano, era una de las criaturas que había hecho que la lista de desaparecidos aumentara.

—Has destruido la única manera que tenía de regresar a mi mundo, ahora yo destruiré tu mundo.

Sintió un dolor profundo atravesar su hombro. Intentó moverse pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. La certeza de lo que había hecho le invadió y aunque deseó deshacer lo hecho sabía que no podía hacer nada, que era demasiado tarde. Lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días no era nada comparado con lo que estaba por pasar. La verdadera pesadilla estaba por comenzar. Aquellas creaturas querían regresar al mundo en la cabeza de Dib pero nunca podrían hacerlo pues ese mundo dejó de existir en el momento en que Dib murió.


End file.
